Limbo of the Lost Wiki
Welcome to the Limbo of the Lost Wiki The wiki about the Limbo of the Lost scandal that New visitors are encouraged to create an account and start contributing! ; Assets These pages represent a collection of the various assets that appear to have been taken from other games, from movies and other sources. * Backgrounds * Video * Audio * Menus * Models * Inventory Items * Concept Art * Dialogue/Text * Unreleased Amiga Version ; Info These pages discuss the story behind the controversy. * The game * Controversy * The developers * Dungeon Master 3D ; Community These pages are a collection of the gaming community's response to the LotL controversy. * Community reaction - images and animations inspired by LotL * July 30, 2008 - Croucher and Francis disavow Majestic * June 23, 2008 - Limbo of the Lost devs respond to plagiarism charges * June 23, 2008 - MPAA Not Investigating Majestic Studios * June 20, 2008 - Music Composer Press Release * June 19, 2008 - Boomtown reviews LotL * June 19, 2008 - Just Adventure.com changes review score of LotL based on charges * June 19, 2008 - LotL music composer allegedly posts to Bethsoft Forums * June 19, 2008 - Games Radar forum posts from people claiming to be LotL developers * June 19, 2008 - British computer game at centre of plagiarism row (The Telegraph) * June 19, 2008 - "Game over after plagiarism claims" - follow up to May 2nd article * June 15, 2008 - Richard Cobbett unboxes and reviews LotL * June 12, 2008 - Tri-Synergy press Release * June 12, 2008 - Limbo of the Lost: An Astonishing Tale * June 11, 2008 - Limbo of the Lost or Oblivion * June 10, 2008 - GamePlasma Reports Similarities Between Limbo of the Lost and Oblivion ;Pre-scandal * May 2, 2008 - Pub pals pin hopes on US game success * December, 2006 - Interview with Steve Bovis To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Lotlwiki is a resource for all those interested in the controversy surrounding the Majestic Studios game Limbo of the Lost. At the time of this wiki's creation, gamers worldwide are deeply engaged in a search for the origin of the assets with which this game was created. This wiki has been created as a central repository for the resources that these dedicated detectives are finding. If you're new here, feel free to create an account and start contributing. We need your help. There are hundreds of images in LotL that remain unidentified! These are forum threads discussing LotL. * FULL PLAYTHROUGH w/ screenshots (now complete!) * BethSoft #2 BethSoft #3 * Beyond Unreal * Games Radar * Neogaf * Quarter to Three * Slashdot * Something Awful The ending. So you don't have to play it yourself. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content